My Angel Forever
by Tasumi Ashiru
Summary: Quatre Dying? Duo and him fall in love... Only to find out a secret


My Angel, Forever   
By: T. A. Ashiru  
  
  
Pairing: 4x2-2x4, 5x1-1x5  
Disclaimer: I do not own gundam wing, this fanfic was written for my and others personal enjoyment. Please do not sue me.   
Warnings: Ahh some good yaoi, mild lime scenes in later chapters   
  
  
Chapter One Stargaze  
  
"Look at the stars." Duo sat there beside Quatre, sighing. "you know they say that stars are the souls of our loved ones watching over us."   
"Do you think I will be there?" Quatre looked up to the heavens and pointed. "Right there next to that lonely blue star that's where I want to be."  
"I guess." Duo turned to Quatre. "but why the tiny blue star?"   
Drawing in a deep breath, which hurt his lungs even now, he placed his hand on Duo's shoulder. "It reminds me of you."  
"Me?!" Duo turned his head facing his best friend. "Why would you want to be with a tiny star when there is a whole heaven of stars?"  
Smiling, Quatre turned his head away. "Because I want to be with you." He softly whispered as he sat there now wringing his hands together, hoping he didn't over step the bounds of friendship. "I'm sorry I sh-"  
Duo got on his knees in front of him and grasped Quatre's hands in his. "Has anyone ever told you, you apologize too much, Quatre?"   
Quatre started sobbing, releasing silvery tears that glided down his cheeks. "Yes, remember that's why Trowa ..left."   
Duo stood up and let go of his friends hands. Gently he tilted the smaller boys head up and placed his lips over his. "I am not a thing like him." Duo sat back down on the bench and smiled. "I was wondering when I would ever hear them words."  
"Trowa leaving me?" Quatre turned his head and faced Duo still stunned by the fact that he just kissed him.  
"No, the part where you said you wanted to be with me." Duo lowered his eyes to the concrete patio. "I always waited for them words, but-"  
"You never thought they'd come. I never thought they'd come either, Duo." Quatre turned his head, and faced Duo, placing his hands over his.   
"Quatre, Why me?" Duo looked into the Aqua colored eyes before him. The eyes of the person he loved.  
"Because, I love you, and need you in my life" Quatre stared into the violet eyes that were penetrating his gaze and smiled. "because you love me back." Quatre leaned forward and kissed Duo on the nose, causing both of them to laugh.   
"That's all you have ever wanted isn't it?' Duo tilted Quatre's head back and cupped his chin in his hand, handling him with the care of a porcelain doll.  
"Someone to accept my love,. and someone to share me life with." Duo leaned over and placed his lips over Quatre's kissing him gently. Quatre parted the pair of soft lips and allowed Duo's tongue to slip gently into his mouth. As the kiss ended, Duo smiled and slid his hands over Quatre's shivering shoulders.  
"We better get inside, Quatre. It's freezing out here." Duo helped him up and led him into the warm mansion.   
Heero watched silently the whole time. Slowly he turned his head to Wufei, and smiled.   
Wufei blinked and looked over at Heero. "What is it Heero?"  
"I think Quatre And Duo found what they were searching for." Heero bent down and kissed Wufei gently. "What I already have, Dragon."  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: Shattered Dream  
  
  
Duo looked at the saddened face of Quatre. He was laying on the couch his head resting in Duo's lap. "What's wrong Quatre?"   
"I have news for you, but I don't want to hurt you' Quatre wiped his eyes and sat up facing Duo.  
"You're leaving me" Duo got up and looked at Quatre, who was sobbing, unable to look at him now.  
"I am dying Duo." Quatre looked up at Duos face as it shattered before him. "I -"  
"You're joking right?" Duo knelt down on his knees in front of him. "Please tell me you are?" Quatre shook his head and touched Duo's face. "No.. this is a lie. Well get the best Doctors.. Please God not him." Duo Collapsed against him sobbing.   
"Duo, I have been seen every doctor. They all say the same thing It's okay, I've lived a full life.." Quatre looked hopeful.   
'It would be like him to die hopeful. And look at me crying. I should be strong for him. He needs me and here I am taking it worse than he is.' Duo faked a smile and looked up at Quatre. "Then I will make it the best time of your life."   
"The past year has been , because I am with you." Quatre tilted Duo's chin and kissed him lightly.  
"Quatre?" Duo reached forward and touched his face. The face of the angel he gained, but soon would lose.   
"Yes Duo" Quatre looked down smiling his eyes glittering.  
"Will you.. will you marry me.." Duo pulled out a sterling silver ring. "Please, Even If I am only yours for a short time.. I want you to have this memory of me." Duo's hand trembled as he looked at Quatre who began to cry.   
"Oh God, yes." Quatre flung his arms around Duo's neck and smiled as his love slid the ring down his finger. "It's beautiful." The ring had a single diamond and a tiny blue stone on the side of it. "It reminds me of the stars in heaven."  
"Will you watch over me?" Duo laid his head in his lap.  
"Of course, and I will be with you as you sleep." Quatre ran his long fingers through Duo's hair as he laid there.   
"I wish it didn't have to be like this." Duo sat up on his elbows and looked at Quatre.  
Quatre wanted to change the subject. He was sick of thinking about dying, right now he just wanted to live. Focused on a lock of Duo's hair that fell in his face he smiled and lowered his eyes. "Duo.. why don't you ever wear Your hair down?" Quatre closed his eyes and sighed. "I have tried imagining how beautiful you are with your hair out of that braid. " Quatre whispered unconsciously sliding his hand over the end of the black hair tie and slipping it off.   
Duo smiled and looked up at Quatre. His Beautiful innocent Quatre. "It gets matted easily, but if you want to see down, my love I will show you." Duo began to unbraid his hair, the long wavy mane fell below his knees. Brushing his fingers through it he looked down at Quatre, smiling.  
"You are beautiful, my love." Quatre reached forward and ran his fingers through the long mane.   
"So are you." Duo ran his fingers through the short silken strands of Quatre's hair and inhaled hoping to capture his scent forever. "Oh Quatre.. Ai -"  
"I love you too, Duo." Quatre wrapped his arms around his neck and allowed Duo to carry him inside, like he did every night.   
Duo looked at him with the eyes of angel who lost their wings, as he laid him in his bed and kissed his forehead. "Sleep well."   
He was still in shock and dismay, as he walked into his room. Looking up into the mirror, he wiped his eyes. 'I am Shinigami. I should have known better than to love him. Now he is going to die like all the rest.' Tilting his head back and looking towards the heavens, he cried. It was a sorrowful, wailing sound. The kind a beast made when injured. It was the sound of a person who shattered into a million tiny shards, like a broken mirror.   
Duo fell to the floor sobbing, his knees collapsing beneath him. His unbound hair was like a shroud, a veil of darkness thrown over his body. As he knelt there on the floor, Heero walked in. Turning his head up, he looked and saw Heero standing over him.   
"What's wrong Duo?" Heero reached down and swiped the tear from Duo's cheek with his fingertips. "I heard you crying next door. I wanted to make sure everything was all right."  
Duo looked up with red blood shot eyes. "I-" Looking at the picture of the five of them, Duo crumpled against Heero's chest sobbing. "He's leaving me. He-chan. What have I done? Why does God hate me!?"  
"Quatre's leaving you?" Heero looked down at the violet eyed boy staring at him and clutched him close. "I am so sorry Duo. Your Better off-"  
Duo shook his head. And sat back on his knees. "He's Dying. He's Dying cause I dared to love him, and now God is going to take him." Duo shuddered and ripped the cross from his neck and threw it on the floor.   
"Duo.. " Heero reached out to him only to be pushed away.  
"Just leave me alone Heero. Please, I don't need sympathy." Duo stood and turned from him wiping his eyes with the sleeve of his shirt. "I just need to be alone."  
"How long does he have?" Heero pushed away his pain and stood from the floor placing his hand on Duo's shoulder .  
"I don't know.. not enough for me to give him the universe and the heavens" Duo slumped his shoulders and turned around smiling, wearing his usual jokers mask. "but hey a couple months is better than few days.. Right He-chan?" Even though he was smiling his voice carried a cynical and nearly jaded tone to it.   
"Right Duo." Heero reached forward and gave him a hug, frowning at Duo's false mask of happiness.   
"Besides Quatre needs me to be strong for him" Duo gave a big smile and hugged Heero back. before he walked out of the room. "Bye He-chan!"  
"Bye Duo." Heero walked out of the room and over to his to tell Wufei the news.  
  
  
Chapter 3: Ringing Bells  
  
  
Duo sat on the bed while Wufei brushed his hair out. "I can't believe today is the day."  
"I know you should have seen Quatre I have never seen him so happy, so full of life since his diagnosis." Wufei looked at Duo, as his expression shattered "Look just forget I mentioned that."  
"It's okay. Today nothing can bring me down." Duo put on his jokers mask to hide the pangs of pain he was feeling.   
"You know.. Quatre's a lucky person." Wufei sat back after finishing Duo's hair. "He has your love and support. Where most men would fall you are standing strong. I admire that Maxwell."   
"Trust me Wufei. I want to cry. I feel like a gun has been fired right through my soul and is tearing me apart. But Quatre, my Quatre needs me. He needs me to be strong." Duo choked back the tears and started to get dressed in the deep onyx colored tux and crimson vest.   
"Maxwell tears are meant to be shed." Wufei whispered as he lifted the long chestnut colored hair and helped him with the jacket.   
"I know Wufei, but today is not the day I will shed them." Duo smiled as he fixed the mandarin collar of his shirt and put on the cufflinks. "So what do you think wu-man?"   
Chuckling Wufei fixed his hair and walked over to the dresser to get the rose for the lapel of his jacket. The crimson rose matched the beautiful vest Duo wore. Pinning it on Duo he smiled and stepped back a bit. "Now you are ready, Maxwell"  
"Thanks Wu-man.. I owe yah." As Duo gave him a hug Heero walked in and smiled. "Heero, is everyone here?"  
"Yes, it's time to go." Heero took Wufei's hand and smiled walking out the door.  
Clutching his cross, Duo looked into the mirror and smiled. "God give me strength to make it through this. " .   
  
As Duo walked into the large cathedral, he grew tense. The muscles in his body locked as he made his way to the altar and stood there waiting for the ceremony to begin. Looking up as the music began he saw Quatre, walking down the aisle beside Iria.  
He was dressed in pure white satin robe that clung loosely to his body, and moved like it were fluid with him. His wrists and ears were adorned with beautiful silver hoops that rang slightly as he walked. Smiling, Quatre slowly made his way to the altar, the white rose clutched tightly in his tiny hands.   
Trebling slightly, Duo took Quatre's hand and held it in his. There were no regrets now, only the fear of losing him was evident in Duo's violet eyes.   
As the minister began speaking, He smiled at the young couple. Though he felt they were a bit young, he really admired them going through with this in light of the underlying circumstances. As the ancient looking minister looked up at them, he offered one last reassuring smile before beginning the ceremony. "Dearly beloved we are gathered here in the sanctity of God to celebrate the union of these two adults in holy matrimony. If anyone does not agree with this union speak now or forever hold your peace."  
Duo held his breath and waited to hear if anyone was dare going to prevent Quatre's dream. As he clenched his fist at his side, waiting for time to elapse he looked around at all the people. All of them wearing brave smiles, looking at this ceremony as their last chance to give their friend one happy memory before he had to leave them.   
"Taking the silence as a sign from our father, I ask that I be allowed to carry on the ceremony. Since this couple has been joined in heart as well as their souls they have asked to recite the vows they have written for each other as a sign of their undying love for each other. "   
The minister nodded his head at Duo and allowed him to begin speaking. "Remember when you told me that you loved me, and how I reminded you of the lonely blue star in the heavens?" Quatre nodded and held on to Duo's hand tighter. "You, remind me of the angels in heaven father Maxwell used to speak about. When I was at my lowest you came into my life and altered it. Because of you I am a better person than I ever would have been without you in my life. " Duo gave a warm, though false smile as he saw a tear roll down Quatre's cheek.   
"I fell like there are no word to express my love for you Duo. Try as I might to come up with the words, I feel in my heart I come short. Feeling as though I have left something out. Instead, I wrote something musical for you, and with Trowa and Zechs help. I wish to perform it before this congregation and before you the person I love." Quatre let go of duo's hand and walked over to where the instruments were set up. Taking a seat on the chair behind the keyboard he let out a tiny sigh. Trowa, who was dressed in a white tux walked up hand in hand with Zechs who was also dressed in a black tux.   
As they finished tuning the instruments, Quatre turned on the microphone and began speaking in a shaky voice. "I- I call this 'My Angel, Forever' dedicated to Duo, who is not only my lover, but also the soul mate I have been searching for."  
The church began filling with hushes and then silence as the trio began to play. The sweet interlude filled the room, then died down as the song began . As Quatre opened his mouth to sing, Heero took Wufei's hand and held it tightly.   
  
" I just want to know if I   
could have this dance with you.   
The angel who's flown in my life.   
  
If ever should he fly.   
Together you and I.   
Will always be on the stars and moon.   
  
I love you so..   
so much that it hurts   
to have to say hello  
then good bye all in the same breath   
  
I just want to hold on to tonight   
as I hold you tight and remember   
what we have together   
my angel forever.".  
  
After the song ended, everyone, even the minister in the cathedral was sobbing It wasn't the song but more the meaning behind the words, the shadow of Quatre's death hanging over all of them. Trowa and Zechs retook their seats at the front of the church and put back on their happy masks they have been wearing for the past month since they found out.   
Quatre smiled as he walked back over towards the altar and took Duo's trembling hand, squeezing it tightly. As the minister dried his eyes and continued the ceremony in a slightly cracked voice. "And now for my favorite part. Duo Maxwell, do you take Quatre Raberba Winner to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold in sickness and in health.. Till death do you part?"  
"I do, forever."   
"And do you Quatre Raberba Winner, do you take Duo Maxwell to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold in sickness and in health.. Till death do you part?"  
"I do, forever."   
Taking the rings from Wufei, Duo placed them in the ministers hand for the blessing of the rings. Smiling the minister looked at both of them. "These rings are a loop, the symbol of eternity and the love that not only God has shown you, but the love that you two have shown each other. " Turning to Duo he held out the smaller of the two rings for him to take. "Take this ring and repeat after me, with this ring I thee wed."   
Duo took the shimmering silver band and slipped it around Quatre's finger. "With this ring I thee wed."  
"And now you Quatre, Take this ring and repeat after me "With this ring I thee wed." The minister placed the band into his trembling hand and waited for him to put the band on Duo's finger.  
Slipping the silver band around his finger, he looked up into Duo's eyes and smiled." With this ring I thee wed."   
Sighing the minister looked at the two of them and the congregation. "By the power invested in my by the Holy Father, I now pronounce you legally wed, you may now kiss."  
Duo stepped forward and tilted Quatre's chin up so that they were now eye level. As he leaned forward and pressed his lips against the soft pair before him, he smiled inside. As he kissed Quatre deeper he watched his eyes flutter closed. As he heard a few coughs fill the room they separated. And waited for the final bit of the ceremony.   
Turning the couple around, the minister smiled and looked up at the congregation. "It is with great pleasure that I introduce Mr. And Mr. Maxwell- Raberba Winner." As Duo Picked up Quatre and began their fast break before they were pelted with rice, the congregation cheer and stood for the happy couple.   
Much to Duo's dismay instead of getting pelted with rice the group blew bubbles. Quatre looked up at Duo with his bright shimmering eyes and smiled "I figured Bubbles would look much more beautiful than rice."   
Duo Placed Quatre back on his feet and smiled cupping the smaller boy's chin in his hands. "They are hardly as beautiful as you." Duo leaned forward and gave him a quick peck on the lips then let out a tiny chuckle as Quatre looked up at him slightly disappointed. "What I figure you'd want me to save something for our wedding night .. right?"  
  
Chapter Four: Trowa's Secret  
  
Trowa and Heero sat in the chairs face to face with the papers. "I guess I should have told them before they got married."  
"What that this was all a scheme to get Quatre over your leaving?" Heero folded his hands over his chest, refusing to look at Trowa.   
"Look Heero, I know Duo he never would have made such a bold move with out something to pull them together." Trowa reached out to look at the papers.   
"I can't believe you are so selfish. Did you ever think of how much pain all of us have been going through? How much Duo has been suffering believing that Quatre is dying?" Heero slammed his fist on the table knocking the papers on the floor.   
As the papers splayed all over the floor, Quatre walked in, frowning. "I heard everything. Is it true Trowa?"  
Trowa stood up and looked up at Quatre. "I tried to get you two together. Knowing Duo was unable to make a move with out the threat of death impending or something serious. I wanted to get you over me. So I used the connections I had at the hospital and came up with the illness you were dying of. I am sorry Quatre."  
"Sorry...Sorry! That's all you have to say. I can't believe you. Duo has been suffering, I have been thinking I am dying for the past 5 months, and all you can say I am sorry!!!!??!" Quatre slapped Trowa across the face and stormed out of the room leaping on to the bed he and Duo shared as he entered the room.   
Duo reached across the bed and wrapped his arms around Quatre's shaking form. "What's wrong Angel?"  
"I=I found out that I am not dying." Quatre laid his head on Duo's shoulder crying.   
"What?!" Duo's eyes regained the sparkle they had been missing for the past month.   
"I am not dying Duo." Quatre looked up into Duo's eyes.  
"That's great Quatre!!" Duo kissed his cheek and smiled.  
"But Trowa lied to all of us. It was his bright idea to get us together." Duo pulled Quatre against him and smiled.  
"As long as I am with you, and you love me. I could care less what else happened. I have been suffering inside with the fear of loosing you, and now knowing that it is a lie.. I am the most happy person in the universe." Duo tilted Quatre's chin back and placed his lips against his in a soft gentle kiss. "I love you."   
"I love you too Duo." Quatre reached around Duo and flipped him against the satin sheets of the bed. While the two of them were laying against each other, Quatre started kissing down Duo's bare chest.   
Duo reached up and brushed Quatre's blonde hair from his eyes. "Guess you feel like celebrating." Duo looked down at the smaller blonde angel grinning.   
  
  
  
Chapter Five: Rubber Ducky, You're the One  
  
  
"Heh, since when have you become so daring may I ask?" Wufei Laughed out while looking at the two of them from across the table. 'Couldn't they let it go till I am done my tasty-o's. Gez if me and Heero were this bad I would get ripped by the two of them for it.' Wufei looked up from the bowl to see Quatre sitting on Duo's lap kissing him. "I think I will go eat upstairs." Wufei grabbed the bowl and made a retreat to Heero and his room. Heero was stretched out on the bed, the sheet slung over his hips leaving his chest and legs bare. "Still asleep?" Wufei looked over from the desk and smiled.  
"hn??" Heero opened his eyes to see Wufei curled up on the chair looking at him while eating his tasty-o's.   
"Sorry Heero. I came in to escape the Quatre and Duo love festival out in the kitchen." Wufei abandoned his cereal and walked over to the bed and took a seat next to Heero.   
"Ahh so you came to keep me company." Heero grabbed Wufei and pulled him down against him.   
"Heero!"   
'The fun has only begun little dragon..' "I am glad you came to me. I didn't want to come out there with no clothes on and drag you in here myself." Heero reached behind Wufei's head and removed the band that held his hair back.   
".?!" Wufei looked up at Heero as he felt Heero's lips brush against his in a soft sweet kiss. "ahhh.. I see."   
  
Duo lifted Quatre into the air and carried him up the steps to their room. Bringing him in he flopped Quatre on the bed smiling then pounced him before he could squirm out of the way. "Duo.. I have a meeting in 2 hours!"  
"Oh then I guess you need a shower right?" Duo looked up from the bed he held Quatre firmly against and smiled mischievously. "Go ahead." 'I will be in to join you shortly.' Duo sat up from Quatre who was squirming under him on the bed and let him get out.   
"Thank you Duo" Quatre rolled out of the bed and flopped the satin robe on to the floor while Duo was laying on his side starring at him. "I will be back in a bit"  
'meeting.. is this really important?? I want to have fun Quatre! This is the first time I have seen you in a month, and jez here you go to another meeting.' Duo rolled over on the bed matting his hair which Quatre had undone while they were eating. Duo climbed out of the king sized bed and walked over to the bathroom door which was partially open. Peeking in he saw Quatre curled up in the bathtub, his knees drawn to his chest. "Are you okay Quatre?"  
"Yeah I just don't want to go see them again. I am still angry at Zechs for helping Trowa in his plan, and with the two of them lovers I doubt it will just be Zechs there alone." Quatre looked up from the tub to see Duo hair while he stood there looking at the mirror. "Duo, Will you come with me?" Quatre turned his head to the side and took the sponge from the side of the large tub.   
"Yeah.. I guess, though I find them peace meetings to be quite a boring. I will go with you."  
"Great!" Quatre looked up to see duo looming over the tub slightly.   
"You don't mind if I join you in there, do you?" Duo slid into the tub before Quatre could even answer Duo.   
Smiling Quatre looked up from the sponge he was starring at and smiled Duo. "Okay but no games. Remember we have a meeting."   
"Ohhh I don't play games.. I make them." Duo pounced on him in the tub as the water splashed on to the floor.   
"Duo!" Quatre laced his arms around Duo's waist and brought him closer against him. While Quatre brought him down into the water, Duo reached around and grabbed the rubber ducky from the shelf. Squeaking it Duo made Quatre giggle.   
"Rubber Ducky says we should change the time of the meeting and have a couple of hours of fun together in the tub." Duo squeaked the plastic toy Quatre gave him as an aniversary joke and smiled.  
"Okay, okay you win.." Quatre took the rubber ducky from Duo and placed it back on the shelf. "You know, Duo Maxwell-winner.. the ducky isn't the only thing that likes being squeezed in this tub." Quatre let out a "quack" and smiled at his lover.  
Duo laughed and looked down at Quatre. Reaching his hand under the warm bubbly water and touching Quatre's inner-thigh Duo extracted another "Quack" from his lover. As Quatre sat up from the slight laying position Duo frowned. "Ducky doesn't wanna play anymore??"  
"Duo" Quatre looked up at Duo with a straight look on his face. "I have something to tell you, but I don't want to hurt you."  
Duo scrambled back on his knees, tears already beginning to well up in his eyes. "Tell me please Quatre."  
Quatre looked up from the water with tears in his eyes. "QUACK!" Quatre burst out laughing, while Duo was half tempted to drown him in the one foot of water.   
"Don't you ever.." Duo grabbed him and brought him against his body with a light thud. Duo smiled, and slid his hand down Quatre's back. "I might have to punish you for that."  
Quatre looked up at Duo from his position with a slightly alarmed look on his face. "Punish!?"  
Duo got a slightly dark look in his eyes and was still grinning like a mad man. "Yes I will make such wild love to you today that you will not be able to stand for a week."  
"but Duo.. the meeting.." Quatre looked at duo's darkening features and let out a small shriek.  
"The meeting is canceled." Duo narrowed his eyes. "Right Quatre?" Duo flipped him gently on to his back and began kissing down his bare stomach.  
"Hai, meeting canceled." Quatre laced his long graceful fingers in Duo's hair that was failing over them. Duo reached under the water, his lips curling upward slightly.   
As Quatre almost slammed his head against the side of the tub, Duo stood and helped his lover up from the water. Lifting him into the air he laid him on the soft cotton towel at the floor of the tub and knelt before him. "I want you.."  



End file.
